pantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Members
Teachers *Mrs. Barr (Hi Mrs. Barr) *Mrs. Kulik (7th graders fear her) *Mr. Titus (7th Grade Algebra I, 8th grade Geometry, SS | MERTITUS) *Mrs. Piekarz (7th-8th grade science, SS, Mrs. Pie-Cars) *Mr. Lagacy (a troll) Former Members *Ms. Barrett (Former Panthers Teacher, now teaches 6th) *Mr. Cave (Former 6th grade PI+ Science, 1990-2010) *Ms. Nolan (Subsitute for Ms.Potilechio during her maternity leave) retired *Mr. Bey (The Beyinator, Charlie, Chuckles) resigned *Herman the Pod Ghost *Ms. Holland (Substitute for Mr. Bey until end of school year 2012-2013) (not to be confused with Mrs. Hollander) *Mrs. Croco (Taught 8th grade Geometry and Physics until school year 2013-2014) retired *Mrs. Potilechio (Taught 7th grade Algebra and Science until school year 2013-2014) *Mr. Bell (Subsitute for Mrs.Barr during her maternity leave 2016) *Mr. G (best teacher NA) *Mrs. Hollander (7th Grade Science, 8th Grade Physics/Bio/Science, SS, left the team after 2017) Common Substitutes * Mr. Rice (former panther student and lumberjack) 2004-2005 * Wilson Zhen 2011-2012 *Jeremy Ahn *Sarah Andrews *Shruti Baxi *Stone Cai *Tiffany Chen *Connor Chong *Nick Connelly *Owen Daley *Matt Dyas *Danny Emge *Chris Fu *Belinda Han *Neal Hasan *Annie Hu *Kimberly Koh (Kim) *Aaron Kruk *Martin Li *Michael Lin *Maxwell Lowery *Nicole Marcus *Charmaine Ong (Char) *Matt Paras *Kasia Pryzbyl *Yi Qiao (Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) *Kristen Riedinger *Ellen Royal *Violet Shamo *Lydia Stone *Katherine Su *Kevin Sun (OP) *Ross Thompson *Kevin Trickey (Trickey Kevin) *EJ Vaughn *Michael Wang *Jason Wu *Tori Wu *Emily Xue *David Xu *Kristine Xu *Phillip Zhou *James Zhu *Lena Zhu 2012-2013 *Jamal Ahmed (Germal) *Allison Bai (White) *Aditya Bawankule (Patel, Bawankool-aid) *Kelsey Belle (Killsey) *Jane Boettcher (Janie) *Jack Brandt (Churchill) *Christian Carrier (Kitchen Caviar) *Bailey Chen (Barley, Chen, Zaiming) *Emily Chuang (Emmy) *Jonathan Gao (Johnny) *Artur Genser *Wesley Gore (Byron, Wesles, Wez) *Michael Green (Stalin) *Dillon Hammond (Bobo, Hammond Cheese) *Michelle He (Marshall, Moosh, Meesh, Mimi) *Addison Herr (Addisonia, SubtractADaughter) *Gianni Hsieh (Nico, Nica, Narca, Narcoy, Norca, Nca, Flinca, Joanni, Gianna, Irnka, Inka, Mister) *Aditya Jha (AJ, Cow, Aditya Gupta) *Keshav Kapoor (Trotsky, Keesh, Keshav Krishna Kapoor, The Duc, Big Daddy, Baba Deep Singh, Taquito God, Physics God, The Indian Che Guevara, Stanford 2021, Cuck) *Jake Keating (Kim Il Sung, Jizz Jake, Jiggly Jake) *Kelvin Li (Kilvin, Kelvina, Kilvina, Karvin) *Rick Li (Ricky Vicky) *Amy Liu (Lulu, Slave, Linda, Army) *Frances McCormick (Grace, Frances, Francesca, Dragonfruit) *Vladimir Montchik (Vlad, Vlodka, Vlard, Vlardica, Crazy Girl, Vlad the Impaler) *Jakob Myers (Roosevelt) *Stacey Ni (The Voice of Reason) *Christopher Ng (Chris, Bibs, Big Lips, Lips, Tofu, Chrisptofuring) *Samuel Qunell (Sam) *Liam Roh (mAiLmAN) *Michael Rotter (Mike, Rotter, Mickel) *Sanya Rupani (Anus, Sanyay, Mango) *Bethany Simos (Birthany) *Nikhilesh Sivapatham (Nikhil, Chiang Kai-Shek, Nikill Sivupathum, Sliccil Nikhil) *Amy Sun (Sunshine) *Michael Tuft (Tuft, Tufty) *Olivia Tsao (Olive, Oliviay) *Jesse Wang (Jessabell) *Emily Whirledge (Whirly) *Bernard Wong (Nardy, Nardypus, The Bard, Bernerd) *Adel Wu (Aydul, Adelius, Adelius Corpus, Fayul Adayul) *Lillian Yuan (Lillain, Orange, Vivian) *Vivian Yuan (Vivain, Grape, Lillian) *Vivian Zhang (Varvian) *Jiamin Zhu (Jimin, German, Jaman) Former Members: *Adam Brown (Adumb, Fatdumb, Retard) *Gavin Horan (Lardvin) 2013-2014 *Angie Chen (Fat-tah) *Claire Chiu (Clear) *Mira Coy *Howie Guo *Phoebe Harmon (Phoby) *Emily Hou *Tiffany Hsu (tiffy, tofu) *Jason Hu *Alex Hung (Hippo) *Kathryn Jin (Fat-tay) *Alex Killips (Gingy) *Matt Lawrence *John Lin *Albert Lu *Ron Marchionna *Mark McCabe *Eric McCarthy *Melissa Mu (Cow, coeffriction, coefrickfrack) *Hannah O'Connor (Hannibal) *Ryan Park *Sanjana Ramrajvel (Sanjy, sanj) *Devyesh Satpathy (Dev) *Steven Shi (Stevie, steve) *Lauren Sun (Sunny) *Nicholas Sun (Nicky, neefee) *Joshua Tak (Josh) *Emma Wagner (Swagner) *Shirley Wu (Surely, Shirwu) *Felix Zheng *Jamie Zhang (Gay kid) Former Members: *Madison Rosen *Meghana Vemulapalli *Nicholas Keating (Nick) *Emily Bergeron 2014-2015 *Jack Boettcher (Jaques Boettcha, Jacko Potacko) *Allen Chen *Daniel Clepper (Dan the Man, big-ass Dan) *Shriya Deshmukh *Prateek Dullur (Baahteek) *Karen Ge (Violininja, Karenge) *Ryan Guan (Iguana, Ryagua, Guan, Guano) *Tanya''' Iyer (Tany, Tonya, tanyata katrishiana, toby, pooh pooh, Tani-wani) *Senthooran Kalidoss (Sen, Sennyboy, Senderella, Senthooran) *Benji Kan (Panda, Benjai, Benjiboy, Jamin) *Luke Klein-Collins (KC) *William Kelsey (Will, Wiviam) *Patrick Koh (PK, Patricia, Flommy, Patpat, Pattyfatty, Pattycake) *Richard Li *Grace Liu (Gracie, Gracie-Wacie, Graky, Grass) *Jason Liu *Jessica Liu (Jessie) *Nicholas Liu (Nick, Nicky LiuLiu) *Saagar Moradia (Cigar, Saagi) *Luke Morton (Fluffy, Fluffy Spikes, Fluffy Lulu, Morton, Lulu Momo, Morty, Voldemorty) *Ganesan Narayanan (GainSand, Gani-Gani) *Nicholas Ong (Nick) *Naraen Palanikumar (Nahryeen, NarNarDaNarwhal) *Alexander Ristich (Alex) *Ryan Robbins (Robbins, Teddy Bear) *James Royal (Jim) *Ammaar Saeed (Aamar ah-mer, A Mar, Ma Ma, llamar, A-Mario) *Rachel Shen (Rachi, Reichii, Ruiqi) *Isha Srinivasan *Gavin Tang (GT, Gavina) *Alex Trickey (Truckey, Trixie, Lexy) *Leanne Wang (Kamisama, Leannicorn) *Cindy Xue (Cin-chan, Cindyrella, Cincin, Cinnamon) *Maxwell Zhang (Max, Maxie Man, Maximo, Maxillosaurus) *Richard Zhang (Zhang) ' *Sarah Zhou (Siri) New Members: * Aditya Ramachandran (A-Didier, Emmaditya, Didyay, Adi, Adidiot) * Lily Pan (LLPan, Lilypanzee) * Miles Shamo (I refuse to give consent to putting my name on this list) Former Members: *Matthew Naughton (Matt, Matt Hue, Mattoo) *Adam Spitzner (Potato) 2015 - 2016 * Abhinav Bawankule (Abhi, Nanners, Banana-Kool-Aid) * Emma Bednar * Rohan Bhargava (Brohan, Rohan BBB) * Daniel Blidy (Danny) * Luke Boelke * Kevin Braner * Eric Chen * Jeffrey Cheng * Hanur Choi (Hetalia) * Andrew Dai * Angie Dauber * Katie DeWaard * Andre Emery * Anne Foley (Foley, Annie, Foles) * Allie Getty * Allen Gu * Helenna Gu * Jason Gu * Michael Jacobson (Michael) * Rishabh Jain (Rishubby-Bubby, Rabh, Rishkebab) * Saachi Kumar * Joseph Li * Marissa Li (Sasha, Merz, Sa-Sa) * Megan Melnikoff * Kyle Oxenknecht * Claudia Parisi * Jacquelyne Qi (J-quellen, J) * Praveen Sahadewan * Collin Sincaglia * Desiree Solenberger (twirly) * Brandon Sommerfield * June Sun * Zehua Tan (zeeha/zehoo/zeeeeeeehuuuuuuuuuuuuooo) * Joshua Tennyson * Raymond Tong * Nicole Tong (nikkio, nickel) * Alan Wandke * Eric Wang (Erica Wang, EDNA Wang) * Zachary Xi * Neil Xu * Ann Zhao (Zhao, Zhao-Ann-Zhao) * Daniel Zhao (Danny) * Vivian Zhao * Mitchell Zhen * Brian Zheng * Taylor Zhou (T-Swizzle) Removed Members * Isabel Rosen * Allie Kautz * Owen Chilcoat * Holt Lapsey 2016-2017 * Robert Azarcon (Lasercon, Razorcon) * Daniel Babenkov (Babs, Dub) * Evan Borella * Karl Borgehammar (iKarly) * Ronak Chandiwala (Ron-chan, Ronka) * Alicia Chen * Kristin Cho * Aastha Chouhan * Elliott Clements * Steven Desch * Silviu Dobrescu (Doorknob, Dilvidu) * Scott Emge * Ysabel Guan * James Huang (dankboi) * Keya Jain * Angela Jing * Nandini Kapoor (Keshav's girl) * Bilal Khan (Hinslel, Buildwall) * Saachi Kumar * Judson Lam * Simeon Lee (Edmunda, Simone, Simona, Simon) * Benjamin Leong (Ben, Jam, Benji) * Christopher Li (Chris, Pear2) * Maisie Li (CrazyMaisie, Maisie the Mouse) * Daniel Liu (Daniel the Leopard Liu, Dani) * Elizabeth Liu * Katie Liu * Nell Lorimer * William Ma * Cesar Maldonado * Ishaan Mathur (Ishy-Fishy) * Sarah McCarthy * David Mengel * Holden Mui (Turtle) * Kaitlin Park * Julliat Peng * Siddharth Ravuri (Sid, Siddhartha, Sid the Science Kid) * Eron Ristich (Batman) * Daanyal Saeed (Danny) * Amisha Sethi * Arjun Shah * Rachel Shi (OG Rachel) * Randall Shobert (Randy) * Aerahan Skanthakumar (Airhorn, Aeropleb) * Kevin Song (King Doge, Sir Doge) * James Sullivan * Emily Sun * Colin Tang (C.T.) * Paari Thanikachalam (Perry, Paarambe) * Aditya Tolia (Adidi) * David Wang (Wangotangotewy, Jeff, Klavid, Alavid, Havid) * Geoffrey Wu (Geo) * Hannah Xu * Ellen Yandel * Colin Yao (C.Y.) * Rachel Yao * Henry Young (Henhen, HenTaiLopez) * Harrison Zhang * Jasmine Zhang * Kelly Zhang * Emily Zhao (Salt Shaker) * Christopher Zhou (Chris) * Harry Zhou * Rachel Ziegler 2017-2018 * James Ahn (Gemathe) * Arvand Amleshi (Arvando, NA RENGARLORD, the legend himself, Team WAH Leader) * Isabel Azarcon * Christina Ba * Nicholas Boettcher (Boettcher Boy, Juicy Betch, Betch) * Jacob Cao (Cao-Cao, J.J.) * Dantrell Cheng (Battle_Diamond, ZexyZek, DaRealBillCipher, THE REAL TEAM WAH LEADER, Xx_FireCactus_xX, pleb cactus, Isaac's greatest enemy.) #UnSubFromShot * Kevin Cheng (CELINO) * Seth Deegan * Aimee Emery * Emma Garlough (Emma Garlugah the Beluga that is Actually a Mouse, Birch Tree) * Christina Gu * David Guo * Sofia Gut * Helena Hsieh (Empress of Cats) * Jeffrey Huang * Kunal Jain (2Phoenix) * Nithilan Kalidoss (needle) * Bibiane Kan * Mohammad Ahmad Khan (Hamuel, Homtom, Hommy) * Uju Kim (Giza, Arvandfanboi, Team WAH member) * Evelyn Krupicka * Anusha Kumar * Amanda Larsen * Kurtis Lee (Kurtle the Turtle) * Brian Li (Spider Brian) * Claire Liu * Evan Liu * Nicolas Liu (Nicky V.) * Brian Lu (Magic Brian) * Grace Malinger (Gralan 2, Gracie) * Stefan Mueller (The Young Trump, Stefo) * Clarice Ong (Clark, Clarikay) * Zayna Quraishi * Eshani Ragam (2smart4u) * Nathra Ramrajvel (Nini) * Max Reiner * Nickolas Santiago (Santi) * Nikhil Sathyanathan * Dylan Schmidt (ZAGA's LEFT HAND MAN) * Rajvi Shah * Matthew Sheng (''Insert Random Brick Wall Here) * Dev Singh (AndromedaStudios) * Aditya Srinivasan (Adi) * Mehek Teneja * Samuel Tang (Sammy, Sammy the Chicken) * Joseph Tennyson (Joey) * William Tong (Walruh, Wallace, Walls, Willy T., Warruh, Supreme Dictator Overlord, Tongity, Tongit) * Mark Vanderwater (bully) * Keegan Walter (Kegwhales, Lil' Keegs) * Emma Wang (Lazy af but smarter than you) * Jonathan Wu (cookie monster) * Justin Wu (lesta) * Jennifer Xia * William Xiao (Xiao-er handle, Hwillum) * Henry Xie (Hainro Bobainro, Harry) * Isaac Yang (Isaaceyfish, Isaacofpotatoes, CanIInviteMyselfOverToYourHouse) * Caleb Yau (Cally) * Alan Zhang (Gralan) * Jonathan Zhang (Johnyan, Junion) * William Zheng (Bill, Billiam) * Isabel Zhou (Joseph Tennyson's Stalker) * Isabella Zhou (MLG 4-square referee, creator of Schmlinda and Schmark) * Evan Zimmerman (Evman Z., Zimmy) Category:Students